Sir Knightmare DemonBane
Description Sir Knightmare is a tall, lanky, inhumanly thin his size bipedal insectoid creature, draped in four tattered gossamer wings. His eyes and throat glow a menacing bloody red, and he has a perpetual aura of blue flames marking his blessing of the Sacred Darkness. His exoskeleton is very pliable, and on closethan is safe inspection, seems to hold a texture and appearance similar to rotting driftwood. Said exoskeleton has a large number of scythe-like burrs along the forearms and forelegs. The arms and legs are tipped by claws, with the arms resembling the structure of human hands, albeit double-jointed, and the legs ending in a three-clawed protrusion resembling a strange mixture of a human foot and an equinoid hoof. Knightmare's facial structure is an odd mixture of humanoid, equinoid, and crocodillian, with a stubby 'muzzle' lined with teeth resembling a mixture of human and crocodilian teeth, with the frontal teeth being large, conical, and very long, whilst the back are more flat and robust like a human's. He has two, scythe-like fangs jutting from his upper canines that reach down past his chin. Arcs of lightning can be seen jumping between them when his mouth is closed. Knightmare once wielded a Stringbladeaxe-guitar which, in his new form, has been fused to his body, becoming the lightning-spewing stinger of his tail. Height: 67 Meters Weight: 45,000 Metric Tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Axe Strike, Sonic Riff Secondary Attacks: Jolt Primary Weapon: Electronic Yo-yo Secondary Weapon: Thunderblast Energy Style: Fury Overview Leaping into battle with a wild cry, Sir Knightmare, Paladin of Shadows, is an aggressive, brutal combatant, empowered by the Sacred Darkness, the elemental embodiment of bravery, heroism, and Crazy-awesomeness, wielding a Stringbladeempowered by the Celtic goddess Epona, which serves as both his main weapon, and the source of his mystical powers and monstrous form. Origin Originally a human Megazoologist known as JJ Malcolm, The being known as Knightmare was blessed by the Celtic goddess Epona during an excursion to Scotland. She saw his desire to fight alongside the few heroic Kaiju against the forces of evil and blessed him with the holy might of a force known as 'The Sacred Darkness'. With her avatar empowering his body and mind, the young human shifted into a monstrous form born from his deepest desires, becoming the insectoid holy warrior Sir Knightmare Demonbane, wielding magic borne of music and powers over the darkness. Energy System Knightmare is from start to finish an adrenaline junkie. The crazier the moves, stunts, and attacks, the BETTER, especially against bigger, tougher, scarier foes. Ranged Combat While not deadliest at long range, Knightmare has a wide array of long-reaching attacks, such as sonic blasts from his guitar, bolts of black lightning, and his ssigniture move, The Electronic Yo-yo, where he wreaths his stringblade in black lightning and flings it at his foes, creating an electrified buzz-saw. Grappling Knightmare is much stronger than he looks and, barring the ungrappleable, can actually lift foes much larger than himself with little difficulty. However his light weight and spindly body means almost anyone can easily grab him and fling him about like a ragdoll. Melee combat This is where Knightmare shines. Wielding his deadly stringblade, barbed arms, claws, teeth, and very thick skull, Knightmare can pummel, slash, bash, and smash all but the most durable of foes at close range, using his surprising agility and long reach too leave even the toughest of foes dazed and confused. Weaknesses As a Paladin of Shadows, Knightmare is highly vulnerable to light-based attacks. He's also, comparatively speaking, rather lightweight and easily thrown about, especially when grabbed by his tail. Personality Knightmare has a LOT of fun with his new responsibilities as a Paladin of the Sacred Darkness. He revels in outshining tougher foes in battle, especially if he can get them laughing while he does it. Seeing him dance across the battlefield isn't just common, but actually fairly normal. [[Category:Fan Made Monsters] Category:Good Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Red Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Mammalian Kaiju